In The End
by tilly-tequila101
Summary: I'm writing a story called Not Enough time where Bella's power as a vampire is shape-shifting. In this 2-shot Bella sees edward again, but this time, she gives him a taste of his own medicine... a bit OOC and only a 2-shot. A story that had to be told.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: **JACOB! JACOB! JACOB!! *runs in Black house*

**Jacob: **uhhhh…..yes?

**Me:** I WROTE YOU A LETTER! I WANT YOU TO READ IT!!

**Jacob:** that's ok I'm goo—

**Me:** I SAID READ IT BITCH!!

**Jacob: **ok ok ok! *reads letter* um……HEY LOOK! EDWARD!

**Me: **WHERE?!?!?!...........................................fuck.

I wish I owned Twilight so this would stop happening.

_**Chapter 1**_

I walked the grounds of forks high School again. It brought back so many memories. Memories that didn't need to be brought back. Now I remember why I never came back here. I trudged to the front office to see a woman, around he mid twenties. Her name tag read Claire. Her last name must be hard to read since she didn't write her last name. I plastered a smile on my face and walked up to her.

"Hello Claire. I'm new here and I need my schedule." She looked up at me, then rolled her eyes, barely noticeable to the human eye. I had to restrain myself from rolling her head.

"Alexis Black." I said. I took Jacob's last name and a first name I made up. I guess I just missed Jacob, and I liked making changes. After all, I _am_ a shape shifter.

She took out a file and pulled out all the papers. He pulled out a map.

"I don't need that. I know where I'm going." She rolled her eyes again and handed me my schedule.

"Get this signed by the each of your teachers then bring it back at the end of the day." I nodded.

I can't believe I was doing this again. I looked at my schedule.

_P1) Ethnic Studies_

_P2) AP English_

_P3) Technology_

_P4) Calculus_

_P5) Biology_

_P6) P.E._

That figures. Of course I have biology for fifth period. It wouldn't be Fork high without it. I rolled my eyes and went to room 110.

**during lunch**

Ok, so nothing happened today. I heard the whispers, but it didn't matter. I was use to it. Nothing changed in these stupid schools.

As I walked to the lunchroom I glanced at the Cullen's old lunch table. Nobody sat at it. I laughed at the irony. It's like everybody knows to not go over there. I smiled at walked over to the empty table and sat by myself. People fear me too. I've never been feared before so it kind of blew up my ego. A sent flowed through the lunchroom and someone entered. It was incredible, but it had that tang, that glitch. I wasn't the only vampire in the room anymore.

I turned my head, only to meet eyes with Alice. Her eyes widened at she took in my human form. I looked human, but was more defined then any human, so I guess I still looked vampireish. Oh well.

"Bella!" She said and ran over to me at a human speed. I flinched away from her and walked out of the lunch room. I could feel the rest of the family chasing after me. I hid behind a tree. I saw Emmett walk past me. I shifted to Emmett and stepped out from behind the tree.

"Where'd she go?" Edward asked me. I took me a moment to respond. I haven't been this close to Edward since he left me.

"I don't know. I think she went that way." I said pointing to the way the real Emmett walked off. He growled at me and ran away. I started hyperventilating and accidentally shifted to Alice. Rosalie came to me and put her hand on my shoulder I cringed away from her.

"Alice. What's wrong?" I sighed and shifted back. she back up and gasped.

"Bella?" I stood up and put my finger to my mouth.

"Shhhh." She nodded her head. "I just can't see him. I can't do it. I'm sorry. I just can't."

"Bella its ok. Your going to have to face him eventually." I sighed. Then my eyes widened at my great idea. They need to know the truth. And he needs to see what he did to me.

**A/N: ok I had to write this. It just came to me and it had to be written. So tell me what you think. Reviews would be awesome!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: hey guys, I'm sorry I haven't updated this in a long time. I've just had an insane week. Alright guys so review!!!!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: **dude, my sea urchin can beat your goldfish any day.

**Lauren: **PSHHH YEA RIGHT! My goldfish has quick attack!

**Me: **oh yea? Well Urchy has…..err….POKY SPIKES! OH YEA!! THAT'S GOT TO BE SOME KIND OF AWESOME POKEMON POWER!!

**Lauren: **damn you.

**Me:** hehe. So…..do you think if we teamed up we can force Edward and Jacob to be ours?

**Lauren:** ohhhh I LIKE THE WAY YOU THINK, BESTIE!

**Edward: **dude, a fucking sea urchin and goldfish can't do shit to us.

**Jacob: **YEA!

**Urchy and Goldfish: **RAWRRRRR!! *attacks*

**Edward: **OW! OW! OW! OW! OW!

**Jacob: **DAMN THIS FISH HITS HARD! RUN EDWARD RUNNNN!

*runs away*

**Edward: ***runs after Jacob*

**Me: **ok….so we still don't own Twilight.

_**Chapter 2**_

"Rose your right." She gave me a fearful look.

"What are you thinking?" I gave her a smile and grabbed her arm.

"Come on." I started running. She stumbled a little but caught up quickly.

"You're really fast." She stated.

"Yeah." I stopped when I got in the middle of a clearing. "EDWARD!" I yelled, hoping he wasn't too far to hear me. Apparently not because the entire family came to me.

"Can I hug you now?" Alice asked me with her head down. My eyes softened as I ran up to her a squeezed her.

"Oh Alice. I've missed you so much" she smiled at me. I shifted to her. Her eyes widened and she took a step back. I smiled really wide and started jumping up and down.

"Bella, Bella, Bella! Let's go shopping! You want to go shopping? Who cares?! I'm taking you shopping despite what you want because it sooo fun!" everybody roared in laughter. She just glowered at me.

"Please tell me I don't act like that."

"Sorry Alice, she pretty much pegged you." Emmett said. I laughed and shifted into Emmett, but was shocked by the strength his body held.

"Jesus Christ, your so much stronger then I thought. Let's arm wrestle. Right now!" Emmett shrugged there was a boulder. We put our elbows on the rock and clasped hands. Everybody followed us. Jasper laughed the entire time.

"This is really weird." I smiled. I loved this part of my power. Freaking out other vampires.

"Ready?"

"Yeah."

"G—" Edward cut me off.

"Was I talking to you or his?" he asked me. I glared at him, the muscles in my arms tightening.

"Me." I growled. His eyes widened and took a couple steps away. I shook of the sudden bout of emotions out of my head and looked back to Emmett.

"Ready?"

"Yes."

"Go." I felt the muscles in my arm bulge, trying to force his arm down, and since I still had some extra strength from my being a newborn, I was winning. Eventually I touched his arm down to the rock. He threw his hand out of mine and got up to whine.

"REMATCH!" I yelled, acting exactly like Emmett. Everybody laughed.

"Shut the fuck up!!!! You were supposed to let me win!!!!" I changed to Rosalie.

"Now why would I do that when I'm perfect a beautiful and good at everything." I said seductively, and then I paused and turned to Rose, "Correction. I'm _great_ at everything." She looked at me and she has this look on her face like she wanted to fix her hair. As she did I mirrored her movements and as kissed at me as if I was a mirror and I kissed back. Everybody was in stitched. Jasper was on the floor. I laughed and helped Jasper up.

"You ok there?" he smiled and straightened out his shirt.

"I'm good. But can you guys not laugh so hard?" he asked. I shifted into him.

"Yeah can you people not have any emotions so I can control my own? Kay, thanks." I said. Everybody laughed at me. I shifted back to my normal form. I didn't bother changing my eye color. I let them change back to gold. I smiled at jasper and hugged him really close to me.

"I can't believe I never hugged you. I'm so sorry for that." I heard him chuckle and squeeze me tightly.

"I missed you Bella." I sighed and looked to Edward. I walked up to him. I shifted into the Edward that left me that day.

"I don't want you to come." I repeated his words that day, and got his facial expressions down. It was easy because he didn't even care when he left. I shifted to my human form, the one I normally wear.

"You…don't…want me?" I asked him with the same emptiness in my voice as that day. I shifted back to him.

"No." the pain in his eyes was so intense that it almost knocked me breathless… almost.

"I'm sorry Bella."

"Don't bother." I said as I walked away, leaving my past behind me and walked toward my future.

**A/N: THE END!!! Yay!**


End file.
